Irmandade
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Na frente de todos eles eram irmãos, amigos, companheiros. A quatro paredes eles eram mais que isso.   Universo Alternativo.


Sumario: Na frente de todos eles eram irmãos, amigos, companheiros. A quatro paredes eles eram mais que isso.

Capa: http : / / srtahendric . deviantart . com / art / Irmandade (traço) 244965050 (é só juntar tudo e onde tem a palavra traço, substitui pelo símbolo!)

* * *

><p><strong>SaiNaru – Irmandade.<strong>

Ele tinha me derrubado, minhas costas bateram firme no chão, produzindo um som forte, mas surdo. Suas mãos seguravam firmes os meus pulsos, um em cada lado, enquanto suas pernas se colocavam sobre as minhas me deixando completamente imóvel, meu coração já havia começado a se acelerar, tudo piorou quando Naruto ficou vermelho:

-Sai eu... – ele parou olhando bem fundo dos meus olhos, suas belas safiras estavam um pouco vermelhas, seu rosto ficava cada vez mais perto – Me desculpe, eu só quero uma vez saber como é, me perdoe, mas eu não consigo resisti – lágrimas escorriam sobre sua face.

-Naruto, o que... – não me deixou terminar sua boca se tornou próxima demais.

-Me desculpe nii-san...

E me beijou.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

-Niii-saaaaan! – ele berrava enquanto batia na porta freneticamente – Vamos abra a porta! Você estar demorando demais! – eu estava no banheiro me arrumando para ir ao colégio.

-Calma Naruto você não sabe esperar? – era sempre essa briga, ele dizia que eu demorava, mas em minha defesa eu digo que ele que não tem paciência para esperar.

-Não quando você demora isso tudo para apenas tomar banho! – havia terminado e enrolei a toalha em minha cintura, abri a porta.

-Satisfeito? – ele continuou na porta vermelho encarando meu tórax alvo exposto.

-Sim... – passei por ele e lancei seus cabelos para trás, sorrindo, sempre ficava com essa cara de abobalhado quando eu saía do banheiro. Seus olhos me acompanhavam até meu quarto.

-Não demore! Você vai se atrasar! – abri e fechei a minha porta.

Nós éramos irmão, mas não de sangue, eu era adotado nessa família, devido a problemas que a nossa mãe tinha tido para engravidar novamente e seu desejo a ter mais um filho para acompanhar Naruto, levaram a essa adoção. Éramos uma família feliz dentro do limite, minha família me aceitava normalmente, não havia desconforto entre nós e, Naruto e eu, éramos bons irmãos, sempre o tratei com amor e carinho como um bom irmão mais velho. Ele era apenas dois anos mais novo, ele tinha quatorze e eu dezesseis, estudávamos na mesma escola, mas ultimamente Naruto vem agindo diferente do normal.

De alguns tempos para cá, ele fica vermelho a qualquer aproximação minha e se mantém distante na maioria do tempo, sempre que saio do banheiro ele fica estarrecido olhando fixamente o meu tórax e raramente ficamos sozinhos, quando isso acontece, ele fica mais vermelho que um pimentão e arranja desculpas para sair rapidamente. Nós afastamos consideravelmente, antes dormíamos juntos, pois ele não gosta de dormir sozinho no seu quarto, mas agora ele diz que tudo bem e que já estar crescido para ter que dormir com o irmão. Estou seriamente preocupado com ele, mas penso ser somente a puberdade que deixa qualquer adolescente estranho.

Termino de me aprontar para o colégio e saio do meu quarto, vou em direção as escadas e dou uma olhada para porta do quarto dele, bem em frente a minha, lembro que geralmente se esquece do horário e acaba se atrasando, resolvo chamá-lo e por isso vou até a porta do seu quarto. Bato leve:

-Naruto? – espero alguns instantes e nenhuma resposta, bato mais uma vez – Naruto? – de novo nenhuma resposta, penso se ele podia estar no banheiro, mas não ouço nenhuma barulho de lá também, decido entrar – Estou entrando! – vejo que ele estar em seu quarto de frente para seu espelho, somente de cueca, e de fones de ouvido, provavelmente no máximo, me aproximo devagar e me coloco atrás dele – O que você tanto olha? – assim que ele ver minha imagem refletida no espelho toma um susto pulando para trás.

-S-sai! O-o que você estar fazendo aqui? – ele começa a andar no quarto atrás de algo, provavelmente o uniforme, vejo que estar bem vermelho, tira os fones e joga o celular na cama.

-Vim te chamar, você sempre se atrasa no café – ele continua a busca por seu uniforme, que estar pendurado perto do cabide a poucos metros de mim, pego e estendo para ele – Aqui... – a ação faz ele ficar de frente para mim, por algum motivo isso o deixou mais vermelho que antes.

-O-obrigado... – pega o uniforme e se vira, eu me aproximo por trás e o viro para mim.

-O que você tem? – coloco minha mão em sua testa, vendo sua temperatura, normal, mas o vermelho de suas bochechas não sumiu, aumentou – Você estar com febre? – apenas afastou minha mão bruscamente.

-Não, não tenho nada... – fala em tom baixo, terminando de colocar sua calça, continuo a observá-lo e solto um suspiro – Dá para parar de olhar? – fala no tom irritado, uma confusão se instala em minha mente.

-Por quê? Já vi você com menos do que isso! – mantenho o meu bom tom, ele só ficou mais vermelho.

-É eu sei! Mas eu estou crescendo! Quando você vai perceber que eu deixei de ser um pirralho? – começa a colocar a sua camisa, eu solto um sorriso, ele sempre tem problemas com a última parte do uniforme, a camisa, colocava torta e hoje não era diferente, me aproximo para ajeitar.

-Quando você finalmente acertar a colocar a camisa – começo a alinhá-la no seu corpo, ele vira o rosto fazendo um bico, solto mais um sorriso – Naruto... Eu sempre vou ver você como me irmão mais novo, o meu pirralho... – falo carinhosamente, ele morde o lábio inferior.

-Esse é o problema... – seu olhar era um pouco triste, estava a ponto de pergunta o porquê, quando ouço nossa mãe nós chamar.

-Meninos! Desçam! Café!

-Obrigado Sai... – ele começa a andar em direção a porta, solto um suspiro.

Definitivamente ele estava diferente e eu não sei o que é. O café correu normal, aquele olhar de tristeza sumiu e ele continuava sorridente, não consegui parar de encará-lo, estava decido em saber o que se passava com ele. Terminado o café fomos para escola, o caminho foi silencioso, aproveitei para refletir em suas palavras. Por que era um problema eu vê-lo como meu irmão mais novo? Será que ele não me queria mais como irmão? Desejava que eu me afastasse? Suspirei mais uma vez, não queria acreditar nessas pequenas teorias, pois alguns atos meus ele aceitava com uma enorme felicidade, como abraçá-lo, entretanto de alguns dias para cá não tenho feito isso, ele se mantém distante. O que seria então? Por que é um problema sermos irmãos?

Chegamos a escola e nós despedimos, aquele olhar triste voltou mais uma vez, apesar dele sorri. Antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar ou responder algo, ele saiu correndo para dentro da escola. Ele tinha problemas, definitivamente ele tinha problemas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

O dia correu como normalmente. A noite chegou como sempre silenciosa, nós reunimos para assistir um pouco de TV, algo rápido, pois ambos teríamos que dormir para acordar cedo amanhã e assim foi. Nós recolhemos e em poucos instantes nossa casa ficou silenciosa, como a noite lá fora e foi nesse silêncio que fui dormir. Mas meu sono durou pouco tempo, acordei no meio da noite sentindo algo estranho, sentia que havia algo errado, mas não sabia o que era. Decidi tomar um pouco de água para ver se a sensação passava, assim que saí do meu quarto vi a porta de Naruto, pensei em bater, mas lembrei que estaria sonhando com os anjos, soltei um sorriso e comecei a descer as escadas em direção a cozinha. Vi que estava errado, Naruto não dormia, ao contrario, parecia bem acordado com um copo com água na mão, perto da pia e admirava a torneira, perdido em pensamentos. Pouco tempo depois vi sua cabeça se abaixar e ele levar uma das mãos para o rosto, começava a chorar e eu vi o que estava errado:

-Naruto... – meu tom era de preocupado, ele levantou o rosto e me encarou surpreso – Ei você estar chorando, o que houve? Algum pesadelo? – lembro de quando era mais novo sempre acordava assustado de pesadelos envolvendo raposas de nove caudas, ele sorriu triste.

-Não... – colocou o copo na pia e veio andando em minha direção, pensei que queria um abraço, mas passou direto – Eu vou dormir, com licença – não o deixei ir segurei seu pulso.

-Você não vai me contar o que houve? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é? Em seu irmãozinho... – falei doce, senti seus músculos se contraírem e seu choro aumentar.

A cena se passou confusa para mim, mas senti que estava caindo, ele tinha me derrubado, minhas costas bateram firme no chão, produzindo um som forte, mas surdo. Suas mãos seguravam firmes os meus pulsos, um em cada lado, enquanto suas pernas se colocavam sobre as minhas me deixando completamente imóvel, meu coração já havia começado a se acelerar, tudo piorou quando Naruto ficou vermelho:

-Sai eu... – ele parou olhando bem fundo dos meus olhos, suas belas safiras estavam um pouco vermelhas, seu rosto ficava cada vez mais perto – Me desculpe, eu só quero uma vez saber como é, me perdoe, mas eu não consigo mais resisti – lágrimas escorriam sobre sua face.

-Naruto, o que... – não me deixou terminar sua boca se tornou próxima demais.

-Me desculpe nii-san...

E me beijou. Um pouco desesperado, ansioso, fazendo sua língua percorrer toda minha boca, meu olhos se arregalaram e tentei me soltar, mas suas mãos seguravam firmes meus pulsos e não podia me soltar, ele até podia ser menor que eu, mas era forte. O beijo não se estendeu mais que isso, ele se levantou de mim, ficando apenas sentado sobre o meu quadril e soltou meus pulsos, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar:

-M-me perdoa... N-não me odeie t-tá? – sua voz saiu soluçante, cortada devido ao choro, levantei minhas costas, me sentando, tirei suas mãos do seu rosto.

-Tudo bem... Não vou te odiar... Você só queria saber como era um beijo não é? Ainda não beijou ninguém? – disse num tom doce, ele apenas queria uma primeira vez, para quando ficasse com uma garota não falhasse.

-Não... Eu não queria saber como era um beijo – sua cabeça antes baixa, se levantou e seus olhos encararam os meus olhos negros – Eu queria saber como era beijar você... Só uma vez eu queria saber como seria tocar seus lábios – seu tom era baixo, doce, era como um sonho realizado, mas com conseqüências. Terríveis conseqüências.

-Por quê? – perguntei confuso, por que tinha que ser meus lábios? Ele sorriu e voltou a chorar, seu sorriso era triste.

-Por que... Por que... Eu te amo Sai... Só por causa disso... – amor? Que amor ele estava falando? Não podia ser esse amor! Encarei ele surpreso, continuava a sorrir e a chorar.

-Mas eu também te amo, irmãozinho... – suas lágrimas aumentaram, falei aquilo tentando me convencer que seria apenas amor de irmão. Ele me abraçou e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Então continue me amando, mas não desse jeito, me ame homem como homem, assim como amo você... – ele apertou forte ao final da frase como se pedisse para que não fosse embora, enterrou seu rosto em meu ombro e começou a chorar forte.

O abracei forte e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo, não sabia o que fazer, nunca imaginaria que seria isso que ele sentia, mas sabia que não ia abandoná-lo, nunca iria abandoná-lo e isso podia ser um amor passageiro, de adolescente. Algo que passe com o tempo, sim, ele iria conhecer algumas garotas e iria esquecer isso, mas enquanto isso não acontecia o que me restava era ficar ao seu lado, esperando esse amor passar, bastava não me envolver e estaria tudo bem.

-Shhh... Tudo bem, calma estar bem? – estava à procura de palavras de conforto, entretanto não as encontrava. Ele levantou o rosto e passou a acariciar as minhas bochechas.

-Vai me amar? Me promete que vai tentar? Eu quero seu amor Sai... – sua voz era suplicante, num tom jamais ouvido por mim.

-Naruto... Você apenas estar sentindo o primeiro amor, vai passar logo, você vai conhecer uma garota legal e vai me esquecer! Não posso me apegar a você dessa forma! – ele baixou sua cabeça.

-Dorme comigo? Volta dormir comigo? – perguntou num tom baixo, peguei seu rosto e o fiz olhar para mim.

-Eu sei que você estar pensando, não vou fazer isso, não quero estender isso – ele não queria que eu apenas dormisse com ele, queria mais e algo que não queria dar a ele.

-Então me beija de novo? Por favor... – suspirei, ele era insistente.

O beijei de novo, um pouco lento, fazendo as duas línguas se roçarem dentro de nossas bocas, lutando por espaço, as mãos dele subiram para meu cabelo, onde apertou com força, as minhas continuaram na cintura dele, apenas o segurando para que seu corpo não caísse para trás. Ele era sedento, mas eu o mantinha na rédea, o beijo se estendeu até ele precisar de ar, onde nós separamos:

-Obrigado... – ele voltou a me abraçar – Mas ainda quero que você durma comigo, prometo não fazer nada, eu só quero sentir o seu calor – suspirei, eu tinha a péssima mania de fazer tudo o que ele queria.

-Promete? Que não vai fazer nada? – busquei seus olhos, os encarando firmes.

-Prometo! – e um sorriso, de felicidade, se fez em sua boca.

Nós levantamos e ele me guiou até seu quarto, segurava minha mão firmemente e ao passar pela porta ouvi ele a trancando, pensei nas melhores intenções, ele apenas não queria que quando acordassem encontrasse nós dois abraçados na cama, com certeza nossos pais iriam estranhar. Ele percebeu que eu havia visto o movimento dele trancar a porta e sorriu, andando até a cama se deitando e abrindo um espaço para mim deitar, o segui e deitei de frente para ele, nós cobrindo com o lençol, ele se aconchegou em meu abraço ficando bem colado. Soltei um sorriso, acho que ele pensaria que quando dormisse eu fosse embora, voltei a acariciar seu cabelo loiro, colocando meu queixo sobre sua cabeça:

-Pensei que estivesse crescido para mim dormir contigo... – falei em tom de brincadeira, ele levantou o rosto.

-Não quando eu te amo e quero que durma comigo sempre... – falou sorrindo e encarando meus lábios. De novo aquela palavra, amor, seria melhor paixão de adolescente.

-Naruto... – falei com se estivesse avisando sobre esse tal amor, ele fez com seu rosto ficasse da altura do meu e falou alternando seu olhar dos meus lábios para os meus olhos.

-Eu vou te provar que isso não é apenas um amor adolescente... – e me beijou de novo.

Sua língua fez pressão para que abrisse meus lábios, concedi o seu pedido e abri mais minha boca, eu continuei de olhos abertos o admirando seu rosto, seus olhos fechados, tão entregue. O beijo era calmo, mas podia sentir o seu desejo aumentando, fechei os olhos para poder aproveitar mais do beijo. As línguas se encontravam e o calor aumentava, não era só ele, algo entre as pernas de Naruto também crescia, ele interrompeu o beijo e num movimento furtivo, tirou o meu joelho entre suas pernas e se afastou um pouco:

-Desculpe... – eu olhei para ele, estava vermelho – Vamos dormir... – fechou os olhos, suspirei.

-Você não vai conseguir dormir... – falei serio, me soltei dele e fiquei de bruços – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... Mas eu não consigo dizer não para você.

-Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu... – ele ficou de quatro sobre mim, pude ver seus olhos marejados – Eu não me importo se eu não dormir, apenas fique, por favor! – acariciei sua bochecha, ele fechou os olhos aproveitando o toque.

-Você é um adolescente cheio de hormônios, eu sabia... Vá ao banheiro, eu espero você voltar – ele saiu de cima de mim e se sentou na cama, enxugou as lágrimas.

-Não... Eu sei que você vai para seu quarto se eu sair – falou olhando para o chão. Suspirei, ele era esperto.

-Não eu não vou, eu disse que ia dormir com você e vou, quando foi que descumpri algo que falei? – me sentei na cama falando serio, ele voltou a olhar para mim.

-Sai! Você diz que sou um adolescente, mas você também é! Para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança que ainda acredita em tudo que você diz! Eu cresci! Eu... Parei de ser só um garotinho... – seu tom havia aumentado, esperava que ninguém acordasse, mas na última frase tinha diminuído, sua mão estava sobre seu peito e apertava a camisa, mordia o lábio inferior e parecia a beira das lágrimas novamente – Se eu fosse só um garotinho suas palavras não doíam tanto como doem agora... – ele se levantou e foi até a porta, a abriu e se postou ao lado – Vai... Se você quer tanto ir, vá... Eu quero você, mas não obrigado, não como irmão – eu me levantei e fui até ele – Quando você entender isso volte, eu estarei esperando – ele voltou para cama e se deitou, me deixou na porta.

Naruto havia crescido e não tinha visto, suas palavras tão duras, mas tão seguras me impressionaram, ele sabia o que eu queria, sabia cada pensamento meu. Entendia o que eu sentia, o amor de irmão, como pode um garoto de quatorze anos entender tantas coisas? O que havia acontecido com o meu pirralho loiro? Onde estava aquele menino que quando eu contava as coisas abria um sorriso largo e dizia: _"Serio nii-san?", _onde? E onde havia se perdido aquele garoto de sorriso fácil? Parecia que nunca havia existido deitado naquela cama, abraçando um travesseiro fortemente e chorando. Somente esse tal amor havia mudado ele tanto assim? Só seu amor por mim? Talvez não fosse um amor adolescente, ele não provocaria tantas mudanças tão bruscas ou provocaria? Fechei a porta e voltei para cama, me sentando na cama e acariciando seu cabelo:

-Você mudou e eu nem vi, cresceu e amadureceu, e eu perdi tudo isso... – ele continuou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

-Mudei por você... Você nunca se interessaria por um pirralho de mente pequena, eu passei muito tempo ao seu lado para saber, te entender e conhecer seus gostos, mesmo que fosse difícil descobri... – sua voz saiu abafada devido ao travesseiro – Entendeu que eu não te amo como irmão? – suspirei e sorri, iria correr os riscos, mas não consigo dizer não para ele.

-Sim... – ele se virou, tirando o travesseiro do seu rosto e me encarando, como se perguntasse: "E então?" – Minha opinião não muda, tente entender que eu não te amo desse jeito e não quero perder o carinho que nós temos como irmão, além disso... – suspirei – Eu tenho medo Naruto, medo de gostar de você de verdade e você me trocar por outra ou outro, somos irmãos e tudo que você pode ter é só um sentimento de admiração! Eu não quero me arriscar a perder você! Perdi pessoas demais na minha vida, para perder você irmãozinho... – nossos olhos mantiveram contato durante toda minha fala, eu cortei ao final, encarando o seu quarto. Ouvi um suspiro vindo dele.

-Você não entendeu... – ele subi no meu colo, passando suas pernas entre mim – Será que eu vou ter que provar de novo? – me beijou, apenas um selinho demorado – Não é só um sentimento de admiração – de novo o selinho e me empurrando para cama – Isso eu sentia quando era mais novo – mais uma vez o selinho e ficando de quatro sobre mim – E eu vou provar para você que não sinto só um amor adolescente – e um beijo mais profundo, mais desejoso, empurrei seus ombros.

-Naruto... Não – olhei eu seus olhos, sabia o que ele queria e não me sentia pronto para dar a ele algo tão intimo, ou pelo menos achava.

-Por favor... – ele se abaixou e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu não me importo se for você, na verdade eu só quero com você... – me arrepiei, a voz dele tinha ficado sexy e quem era esse maníaco por sexo em cima de mim? Naruto? Não. Pelo visto ele não iria desisti, ia me convencer e pior tinha as armas certas para isso.

-Tranque a porta e faça silencio – ele sorriu sacana, idiota! Sabia como me convencer.

Me sentei na cama e esperei voltar, assim que trancou a porta se virou e começou a andar lentamente, tinha como um pijama uma camisa de botões que fez questão de tirar bem lentamente e de um jeito muito sexy, seu sorriso malicioso completava o strip-tease que fazia para mim. Com todos os botões abertos ficou de costas virando o rosto e abaixou a camisa lentamente, deixando cair dos seus ombros para o chão, e depois virou o tórax, o mesmo que eu tinha visto de manhã sem nenhum problema e que agora a noite parecia muito lindo e tentador. Ele ficou apenas parado me encarando com um dedo na boca, com olhar pidão, abri minha boca e minha voz saiu rouca:

-Venha... – ele sorriu mais ainda e subi na cama, ficando de joelhos sobre mim.

Nós beijamos de novo, fazendo línguas batalharem por sabor e espaço, fazendo nossas mãos brincarem no corpo do outro, minha camisa, também de botões, começou a ser tirada por suas mãos ansiosas e em pouco tempo já estava com o tórax exposto. Nós separamos pela falta de ar e eu desci de sua boca para seu pescoço atacando sua pele bronzeada sem dor ou piedade, chupando, mordendo, beijando. Ele suspirava e tremia ao meu toque, apertava meus cabelos, derreava a cabeça para me oferecer mais pele, eu começava a descer mais um pouco e no processo o empurrei para cama, ficando de quatro sobre ele. Tracei uma trilha de beijos até seu mamilo, no qual mordi quando cheguei lá, um pouco forte por que ele gemeu baixo, mas não me importei, continuei fazendo, dessa vez mais leve, mordidas e beijos, o outro livre de minha boca, era atacado por minha mão que puxava e rolava entre os dedos.

Depois de um tempo cansei de seus mamilos e desci mais uma vez minha boca, fazendo minhas mãos tirarem sua calça e cueca, nenhuma vez ele reclamou ou protestou, desci seu abdômen lambendo, ele apenas se contraiu. Foi então que cheguei ao seu membro totalmente desperto e ereto, com pelagens loiras, um pouco grande, passei meus dedos pela região, ele se contraiu mais uma vez contendo um gemido. Olhei para ele, estava vermelho e segurava fortemente os lençóis abaixo de si, estava ofegante, fiquei brincando com seu membro deslizando meus dedos nele, resolvi brincar com ele, por que como diz o ditado quem estar na chuva é para se molhar:

-O que você quer que eu faça? – minha voz saiu um pouco rouca.

-O que você quiser... – a dele saiu frágil, entregue ao prazer do momento.

-Resposta errada – deslizei a sua pelezinha, deixando a glande exposta, dei uma lambida, ele gemeu baixo – Diga... O que você quer... – voltei a lamber.

-Me chupa Sai... Por favor... Não agüento mais... – falou se entregando mais.

-Bom menino – falei completando com um sorriso malicioso.

Tomei seu membro para mim, o abocanhando por inteiro, ele voltou a soltar um gemido, mais longo dessa vez. Comecei a subir e descer com a boca, chupando fortemente e mordendo as vezes, continuei com movimentos fortes e rápidos, ele apertava meus cabelos as vezes fazendo seu membro ir mais fundo em minha boca, seus gemidos aumentavam e isso era um problema, poderia acordar a casa inteira, mas como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, uma das mãos soltou meu cabelo e tapou sua boca. Sentia que cada vez mais estava chegando ao ápice e aumentei a velocidade do movimento, pouco tempo depois ele gozou em minha boca, soltando um gemido abafado, ejaculando bastante sêmen, mas não me importei engoli tudo. Ele pegou meu cabelo e trouxe meu rosto para perto dele, me beijando com força e ferocidade, invertendo as posições.

Desceu sua boca e começou a fazer o mesmo caminho que tinha feito em seu peito, só que no meu, mas somente beijava, não deu muita atenção aos meus mamilos, onde só beijou também, continuou descendo meu abdômen até chegar em minha calça. Eu também estava excitado, Naruto era super sexy quando queria e estávamos fazendo sexo, não tinha como eu não ficar! Ele baixou minha calça e depois a minha cueca, ao contrario do dele, o meu possuía pelagem morena e era mediano, ele deslizou os dedos por toda a extensão e eu suspirei, não demorou muito para abocanhá-lo e começar a sugá-lo forte. Eu gemi baixo quando isso aconteceu, coloquei a mão sobre minha boca também para abafar os gemidos, ele continuava a chupar forte e morder de vez em quando, os movimentos se prosseguiram até ele parar bruscamente, soltei um pequeno muxoxo em protesto e abri meus olhos:

-Naruto não! – ele direcionava sua entrada para meu membro, segurei a sua cintura o parando.

-Por que não? – perguntou confuso – Eu quero ir até o final...

-Não é isso... Vai doer muito assim, talvez não agüente a dor, deixe-me prepará-lo – olhei para ele serio.

-Como? – eu sorri malicioso.

-Assim... – estendi meus dedos para sua boca – Chupe.

Suas mãos antes no peito seguraram meu pulso e ele começou a lamber meus dedos, ver ele fazendo isso era extremamente sexy, era lindo também. Depois de bem molhados, o fiz soltar minha mão, sua bunda estava suspensa pelos seus joelhos que evitavam de fazer contato com meu membro, lentamente guiei minha mão para lá, ele olhava curioso o destino de minha mão, sorri. Achado sua entrada, penetrei somente com um dedo, ouvi um pequeno gemido de dor da sua parte e comecei a fazer movimentos circulares, ele ainda gemia de dor e por isso fiz devagar até que ele se acostumasse. Quando vi que ele já se sentia melhor coloquei o segundo, mais uma vez o gemido de dor foi ouvido se parte, mas fraco, entretanto continuei firme, por que se ele realmente queria ir até o final precisava passar por este processo. Continuei fazendo os movimentos e num determinado momento, olhei para ele e vi que já se sentia bem com os dois invasores, tanto que já rebolava procurando mais contato, sorri retirando os dedos:

-Pode agora, se você quiser... – ele olhou para mim e sorriu, começando a se penetrar.

Foi uma penetração lenta e pouco dolorida, pois um membro era diferente de dedos, apesar de o meu não ser muito grande. Ao final ele parou ofegante, tentando relaxar, apenas toquei suas bochechas acariciando, ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou mais do toque. Eu podia esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para ele começar a se mover, mesmo que a pressão em membro me fizesse contradizer minhas palavras, entretanto pouco tempo depois ele começou a se mover. Subindo e descendo, num ritmo mediano, gemendo um pouco alto demais, porem sem poder se controlar, a temperatura aumentava e eu começava a desejar por mais. Num rápido movimento o derrubei, tomando o controle, colocando uma de suas pernas sobre o meu ombro, falei baixo:

-Gema mais baixo... Vai acordar nossos pais – ele apenas concordou colocando um pouco dos lençóis em sua boca.

Voltei a fazer os movimentos de entra e sai (N/A: É o verbo sair mesmo e não o nome do Sai u.u) dentro dele, um pouco rápido demais, mas o que eu podia fazer? Sua entrada era apertada e seus gemidos, mesmo abafados, eram lindos, como música nos meus ouvidos. Com sua perna sobre meu ombro, tinha um acesso mais profundo dentro de si, tanto é que pouco tempo depois entrando profundamente em si, lhe atingi a prótrasta, fazendo soltar um gemido mais alto que anteriores e suas mãos antes nos lençóis, vieram para meu ombro no qual apertava fortemente, cravando suas unhas. Continuei com os movimentos, só que mais rápido, ele começou a chamar meu nome varias vezes e em pouco tempo gozamos, o dele veio primeiro. No final do ato, baixei sua perna e parei para respirar um pouco melhor, encaro suas safiras sorridentes, entretanto não é só ela que sorri, seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso travesso, como uma criança que tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura. Saio de dentro dele e encosto-me à cabeceira da sua cama, coloco meu rosto sobre uma das mãos:

-O que foi? Não estar satisfeito? – ele se aproxima, engatinhando sobre a cama. Olho para ele com uma expressão desesperada, o puxo para um abraço – Ei o que foi? – faço o abraço ficar mais forte e depois o solto.

-O que acabamos de fazer? – encaro os lençóis, o tanto que lutei para não chegar a isso e me entregando fácil dessa maneira, agora ele ficaria pedindo toda hora, não estava arrependido, mas não queria chegar a isso. Ele estar sentado de joelho na minha frente.

-Acabamos de selar nosso amor – falou incerto, mas tentando demonstrar confiança. Apenas aperto o lençol, segundo depois me levanto – Sai... Por favor – estou de pé pegando minhas roupas, evito olhar para ele, entretanto esse loiro se levanta e me abraça – Por favor... Eu... Eu – sinto o seu corpo tremer, ele parecia desesperado, assim como eu – Eu faço qualquer coisa para você não ir, não assim... Eu sei que não era o que você queria, mas... Mas foi tão bom, eu gostei tanto sentir você tão unido a mim... Então por favor fique – olhei para sua cabeleira loiro, solto as minhas roupas no chão e passo a acariciá-la.

-As vezes eu te odeio Naruto... Você sempre me convence a fazer o que quer, vista-se, nossa mãe não vai gostar de ver você nu na cama... – ele apenas me soltou e começou a se vestir, sua cabeça era baixa.

-Você não vai ficar não é? – soltei um suspiro.

-Não... A muito tempo não dormimos juntos e acho que nossa mãe vai achar suspeito – falo começando a me vestir, ele apenas coloca a calça e se joga na cama, me aproximo e volto a fazer carinhos em sua cabeça – Olha para mim... – ele vira o rosto, suas expressões não eram das melhores, o beijo, calmo e rápido – Nós vemos no café – ele deu um sorriso, também faço o mesmo e saio do seu quarto.

Seria uma noite longa para mim, na verdade os dias iriam ser longos daqui para frente.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Os encontros durante a noite continuaram, Naruto parecia cada vez mais feliz, sua pele parecia mais bronzeada e seu fôlego pela manhã era incrível, sempre animado, sempre sorridente. Eu estava completamente diferente, me sentia cada vez mal por continuar aquela loucura, mas não conseguia deixar de satisfazer o pequeno, além do mais eu já sentia aquele desejo, o sentimento de costume por fazer isso. Durante o ato eu sempre me entregava por inteiro, esquecendo que ele é um adolescente apaixonado por mim e eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Na verdade, aos poucos eu já não conseguia vê-lo como irmão, eu já o via como um homem, um homem que eu desejava e me sentia mal por isso. Sempre que terminávamos de fazer sexo, ele ficava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, eu sempre dava o meu melhor sorriso falso, para esconder o sentimento que culpa que se instalava dentro de mim. Culpa por ele ser meu irmão, culpa por ficar fazendo isso, culpa por já começar a amá-lo.

E mais uma vez estávamos em seu quarto, já tinha completado o ato, eu olhava o chão perdido de novo em meus pensamentos. Ele apenas ficava deitado me encarando, sorrindo, não me sentia mal por ser o motivo do seu sorriso, eu apenas não queria que esse sorriso fosse provocado pelo que fazíamos. Passei meu olhar do chão para o teto, ele chegava atrás de mim, e apoiava seu queixo em meu ombro:

-Você estar pensando de novo... – no final deu um beijo em meu ombro.

-No que? – Naruto não era burro, ele incrivelmente conhecia mais sobre mim que eu mesmo.

-Sobre nós – suspirou depois disso – Eu odeio quando você fica assim, olhar perdido, seus olhos nublados e sua mente rodando, parece que você pensa seriamente em me deixar – falou sentando um pouco afastado, olhei para ele surpreso, como ele sabia de tudo isso? – O meu trabalho é ficar te observando, mesmo que você não perceba, observo cada movimento seu, cada olhar, cada sorriso, por que você não fala muito, seus gestos são sua fala – fala serio me encarando, eu solto um suspiro, ele sabe tanto sobre mim e eu não sei metade do que aconteceu com ele.

-Você sabe demais sobre mim – ele se aproxima e me abraça por trás, sussurrando.

-Por que eu te amo... – soltou mais um suspiro.

-Naruto... O que vai acontecer se esse amor acabar? – ele me solta.

-Você pensa demais no fim! Deixe rolar Sai! Aproveite! – coloco minha cabeça entre minhas mãos. Aproveitar? Como? Se eu te amar e você me trocar por outro? Se eu não, acho que eu já te amo.

-Como? – eu viro para ele, o encaro desesperado – Como? Como se a qualquer momento você pode bater a porta em minha cara dizendo que já ama outro! E além do mais você é meu irmão e irmãos não fazem isso! – ele joga um travesseiro em meu rosto.

-Não somo irmãos! Somos namorados! Entenda isso! – ele fala irritado, tiro o travesseiro do meu rosto, um pouco zangado.

-Somos sim! Perante a lei e a todo mundo somos irmãos! – seu olhar se enche, pouco a pouco, de raiva e tristeza.

-A eles! Não a nós! Para nós somos namorados! Não é? – sua pergunta era suplicante, baixo meus olhos.

-Não sei... – vejo de canto de olho, seus olhos se marejarem – Me dê um tempo Naruto, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais para eu pensar... – falo cansado.

-Eu pensei que todo esse tempo você já tinha se decidido... – sua voz era frágil, podia ver as lágrimas descerem o seu rosto, suspirei. Duas semanas? Era tempo suficiente para eu pensar?

-Me desculpe... Eu analiso as coisas e suas conseqüências antes de me jogar de cabeça nas coisas... Você devia saber... – falo ainda no meu tom cansado.

-Eu sei... Mas não queria acreditar que você ainda não tinha se decidido – ele limpa as lágrimas e tenta colocar um sorriso no rosto – Mas tudo bem, eu vou consegui fazer você se convencer – olho para ele descrente.

-Me dê um tempo... – falo antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, ele me fita surpreso.

-Para que? – perguntou incerto.

-Para pensar – ele parece pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, morde o lábio inferior.

-Tudo bem... _Mas eu sei que você vai desistir... _– as últimas palavras Naruto nunca proferiu, apenas guardou para si e começou a chorar. Sai já se vestia, olhou para ele preocupado se aproximando da cama.

-Ei, por você estar chorando? É só um tempo nada mais! – falei tentando parecer convicto, mas não sabia se iria realmente voltar, ele apenas tentava enxugar as lágrimas e sorri.

-Nada... Nada, eu apenas queria manter você por perto, só isso – eu encarava abismado a cena, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Naruto, desde quando? – Vá logo, estar ficando tarde, precisa dormir só um pouquinho... – ele tentava sorri, eu estava com as mãos apoiadas sobre a cama por isso ele pode acariciar minhas bochechas.

-Estar bem... Mas ainda quero saber por que você estar chorando – falo terminando de colocar o pijama, eu podia não saber o que Naruto pensava, mas sabia quando ele mentia ou não. Ele manteve seu sorriso.

-Eu já te falei, por que você não acredita? – ele se levantou e começou a me empurrar para fora do quarto, ele estava mentindo e o pior estava tentando esconder, pelo menos isso eu sabia.

-Por que eu sei que estar mentindo e esse é o motivo de estar me colocando para fora – eu já estava na porta, seu sorriso aumentou, não de felicidade, de tristeza.

-Você sabe demais sobre mim, boa noite – e fechou a porta.

Suspiro e apoio minha mão sobre sua porta. Uma coisa que Naruto sabia fazer e muito mal, era mentir, nunca soube direito esconder as coisas, seu rosto era um livro aberto quando tentava mentir, pelo menos para mim era. E ele estava mentindo, numa terrível mentira. Olho para sua porta, pedir para voltar ao seu quarto seria um tortura para mim e seria pior para ele, que o deixasse sofrer apenas um pouquinho. Mesmo que meu peito doesse por causa disso.

Já Naruto abraçava seu travesseiro abafando o choro forte que agora lhe ocorria. Desde o primeiro dia que soubera que estava apaixonando pelo moreno sabia que teria que esconder essa paixão, ele nunca seria aceito pelo irmão. Na verdade, no fundo do coração ele alimentou esperanças que podia fazer o moreno olhar com outros olhos, mas sempre tentava se convencer do contrario, entretanto no dia que tocou seus lábios e que ele aceitou fazer sexo consigo, as esperanças vieram e com forças, fizeram o acreditar que conseguiria, na verdade por um tempo pensou que tinha conseguido, pois o moreno não resistia as luxúrias do seu corpo, mas hoje viu que não era assim, era apenas o contato físico entre duas peles, sem sentimentos, sem mais. Isso partiu o coração de Naruto, era pior que antes, pois não tinha esperanças. Cruel e traiçoeira essa maldita esperança no amor. Era o motivo de sofrer ali, pois sabia que Sai não iria voltar, conhecia demais o moreno para saber exatamente os passos dele. Ou pelo menos achava.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Duas semanas. Tempo que passei sem dormir com Naruto, o tempo que eu devia estar pensando sobre nós, mas estava mais a observar o loiro do que pensar mesmo. Ele estava apático, sem energia alguma para nada, entretanto escondia, ou tentava esconder isso de todos e parecia fazer isso bem para os outros, mas não para mim. Eu sabia o que se passava com ele, sabia que a falta de nossos encontros estava fazendo falta a ele, sabia que minha companhia fazia falta. Não sou de me achar o melhor, mas se ele realmente me amasse, era isso que devia estar provocando crises de choros incessantes sobre ele. Provavelmente o loiro não sabia, mas já tinha o visto chorar varias vezes e isso dilacerava meu peito, de alguma forma isso doía, muito mais que devia doer.

O café passou e caminhávamos para escola, ele tentava manter um conversa normal entre nós dois, mas era visível seu desconforto. As vezes preferia o silêncio, mas ele odiava não tem ninguém falando, talvez por que o silencio dizia muito mais que o barulho das palavras. Chegamos à escola e sorriu falso, se despedindo de mim. Assim que ele se virou soltei um suspiro, o que eu estava fazendo? Eu não havia conseguido me decidir em nada, apenas prolongava a situação por que era confortável para mim, já não sentia a culpa, mas sentia algo que pesava mais, sentia arrependimento e saudades. É saudades, saudades de sua pele bronzeada, dos seus gemidos e do seu sorriso, principalmente do sorriso. Mais uma vez me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo?

Horário da saída, eu e o Naruto devíamos ir juntos para casa, ou pelo menos era o plano. Eu pensava em me afastar mais, deixando de voltar com ele, quem sabe assim ele não conhecia alguém melhor, que não fosse seu irmão, para fazer seu sorriso voltar? Eu passei as duas semanas acreditando nessa mentira, em que alguém fizesse o coração dele mudar, para que eu me conformasse de uma vez que não devíamos ficar juntos, mas meu coração me traia, o tempo me traia, eu sentia a saudade e o desejo aumentar em mim. Como um veneno, como uma droga que precisava de doses diárias senão entraria na loucura. Passo pelo pátio a sua procura e o avisto conversando com um grupo de colegas, eles parecem estar se divertindo, Naruto sorria abertamente, não era um dos seus melhores sorrisos, mas era um avanço, talvez não fosse uma mentira acreditar que ele podia conhecer alguém. Resolvo ir embora sem ele, deixasse se diverti um pouco.

_Ele estava se divertindo, sorrindo, então por que meu coração dói?_

_**Por que o sorriso não é para você, não foi você que o causou.**_

_Mas não importante se fui eu, não importante se não foi para mim, é importante ele sorri, não é?_

_**Não, seu coração deseja que aquele sorriso seja só seu e que só você que o cause.**_

_Por quê?_

_**Porque você o **__**ama.**_

Brilhante constatação. Brilhante constatação seu coração maldito. Você devia amá-lo, mas não assim. Já estou do lado de fora da escola, escuto me chamarem:

-Sai! Espera! – o loiro veio correndo, segura na barra da minha camisa, estou de costas, não viro para vê-lo – Eu sei que você quer um tempo, mas não se mantenha tão distante por favor... – ele pedia em suplica, seu tom era baixo.

_**Você o ama, você o **__**quer**__**. Aceite isso.**_

-Vamos dormir... – faço sua mão se unir a minha com força, começo a puxá-lo para casa.

Ele me acompanha meio confuso, caminho apressado, pois isso rapidamente chegamos em casa. Tiramos os sapatos na mesma pressa, lembro de nossa mãe falar algo que iria fazer as compras e por isso não estaria na casa quando chegasse. Perfeito. O puxo escada acima e o empurro para seu quarto, fecho a porta e o impresso contra a mesma. Beijo-o. Quente, urgente, necessitado, fazendo nossas línguas se encontrarem numa batalha feroz, ele aperta minha cintura, faço o mesmo, mas com outros planos. Com o beijo finalizado, o solto ofegante e com a minha mão na sua cintura o jogo para cama, ele cai com um pouco de força, me encaminho para lá retirando minha camisa, depois me coloco sobre ele de quatro.

Suas safiras me encaram assustadas e felizes também. Apenas retiro sua camisa e continuo encarando, poucos segundos apenas, para depois beijá-lo com força e com desejo. Sentindo cada dia que passamos separados naquele único beijo, não havia como eu voltar a atrás, já o amava, já o queria, bastava aceitar. Desci minha boca para seu pescoço fazendo uma trilha de beijos intensos, continuei descendo minha boca para seu peito bronzeado, sentindo o gosto familiar e nunca enjoativo para mim, continuei até atingir seu mamilo, no qual "maltratei" com gosto, chupando, mordendo, beijando. Ele gemia a vontade e segurava meus cabelos, minhas mãos desciam para sua calça, estava apressado, as duas semanas corria nas minhas veias. Num rápido movimento retirei sua calça e cueca, sentindo suas nádegas fofas sobre meus dedos, no qual apertei com força, ele gemeu um pouco mais alto.

Não me segurei e direcionei um dos meus dedos para sua entrada e rapidamente o penetrei, ele gemeu um pouco de dor, mas logo se acostumou, fazia movimentos circulares e de vai-e-vem, vendo ele gemer mais alto e rebolar os quadris em busca das sensações, coloquei o segundo, ele voltou a soltar um gemido mais alto e continuava a mexer os quadris. Minha boca já descia seu abdômen rápido e voraz, me encaminhava para outra área, coloquei o terceiro dedo e minha boca atingiu o objetivo. Seu membro duro e totalmente ereto, o abocanhei feroz e urgente, fazendo movimentos rápidos com a boca, não só com a boca, mas também com os dedos, ele apertava forte meus cabelos e gemia da mesma forma. Provavelmente devido ao prazer combinado em sua bunda e seu membro, ele gozou rapidamente, engoli todo o seu sêmen com gosto, sentindo a sensação gostosa que passava pela minha garganta. Era o melhor, melhor de tudo era prová-lo.

Ele estava ofegante, mas não dei tempo para que descansasse, desbotei minha calça e baixei minha cueca, precisava dele e agora. Meu membro ficou ereto para fora, nem me importei de retirar o restante da calça, importante era tê-lo, então segurei sua cintura e puxei seu corpo para baixo, fazendo a penetração rápida e com um pouco de dor. Sempre fazia devagar para que ele se sentisse bem, mas não hoje, não agora. Em pouco tempo eu já estava fazendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem dentro dele, ele gemia e agarrava os lençóis, eu apertava com força suas pernas, sendo meu apoio e minha alavanca de movimentos. Que eram intensos e rápidos, eu já não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu apenas queria senti-lo e não ouvia nenhum gemido de reprovação quanto a isso. Em um determinado momento, o fiz sentar sobre mim, estávamos perto de atingir o ápice, com a ajuda das minhas mãos e de seus joelhos conseguíamos manter o mesmo ritmo, até aumentá-lo, nessa posição eu podia sentir seu membro duro novamente no meu abdômen, de alguma forma isso me excitava mais, entretanto devido a força dos movimentos, gozamos.

Ele melou meu abdômen e eu preenchi sua entrada, não desfizemos a posição, apenas nos encaramos, como ele estava sobre mim ficava mais alto, mas coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca e o trouxe para baixo, o beijando. Meio calmo, meio voraz, minhas mãos desceram sobre seu peito suado, deslizando suavemente por entre suas curvas, não me sentia satisfeito, queria mais que ele pudesse oferecer. Por isso minhas mãos pararam no seu membro e comecei a estimulá-lo acariciando suas bolas, ele se remexeu e soltei seus lábios encarando suas safiras, pensei que talvez ele estivesse incomodado, mas o contrario, queria mais, mais do que eu pudesse oferecer, então em continuei acariciando até sentir seu membro duro novamente, então comecei a fazer os movimentos de vai-e-vem com as mãos, ele voltou a gemer forte e começou a se mover também. Subindo e descendo, fazendo os movimentos da minha mão sincronizarem com os seus, sentir o membro endurecer dentro dele e ele gemeu em resposta.

Não que seus movimentos não eram bons, mas precisavam ser melhores, então o derrubei saindo de dentro de si. O fiz ficar de costas e levantei seu bumbum para mim, adorava aquela posição, pois tinha um livre acesso de si e podia masturbá-lo a vontade. Voltei a penetrá-lo com força e fazer os movimentos na mesma intensidade, uma de minhas mãos se localizaram em sua cintura enquanto a outra voltava para seu membro refazendo os movimentos anteriores, ele gemia alto e forte, e do que eu podia ver apertava os lençóis com força. Continuei fazendo os movimentos fortemente e cada vez aumentando mais a intensidade, num ritmo tão afoito que não agüentamos muito tempo e gozamos juntos.

Ele soltou um gemido longo e alto, meu peito cedeu e cai sobre suas costas, depois deslizei indo para debaixo dele, suas mãos também cederam e caiu sobre meu peito:

-Foi forte... – coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo macio.

-Desculpe é que...

-Não, não tem problemas – ele falou interrompendo minha fala – Eu gostei, você parece dizer que eu sou só seu – pude sentir o sorriso formar em seu rosto.

-Merda... – falei colocando minha mão sobre meu rosto.

-O que foi? – ele levantou o seu rosto, sentia que estava encarando o meu – Ei! O que foi? Estar zangado por ter quebrado o tempo? – seu tom era preocupado.

-Sim e não... – retirei a mão dos meus olhos e passei a encarar suas safiras – Estou frustrado por não poder aguentar, eu queria me afastar de você, mas eu não consigo, percebi que ti amo demais para isso – vi o sorriso voltar ao seu rosto, maior, bonito e resplandecente de felicidade.

-Eu também te amo, Sai... – ele se aproximou lento direcionando seus lábios ao encontro dos meus.

E me beijou, apaixonado e lento, sentir sua língua adentrar minha cavidade bucal, procurando sabor, procurando a minha língua, prontamente aceitei o desafio imposto em minha boca, começamos a batalhar por sabor, por espaço, fazendo as línguas guerrearem numa batalha cada vez mais feroz. O beijo iria se prolongar mais, entretanto escutei um abri de uma porta longe, empurrei o ombro dele, desconectamos as nossas bocas:

-Mamãe... – ele olhou surpreso para mim – Ela pode vim aqui, se vista! – ele se levantou e começou a colocar a calça do pijama – Coloque seus materiais escolares no chão, rápido! – ele obedeceu. Eu me vestia e arrumava a cama, já podia ouvir ela subindo as escadas.

-Meninos? Vocês estão em casa? – eu estava terminando de colocar a camisa, ordenei para que Naruto sentasse no chão perto dos seus livros, rapidamente destranquei a porta do quarto – Meninos?

-Sim oka-san! Estamos no quarto do Naruto! – respondi me sentando perto do meu loiro, ela abriu a porta.

-Ah que bom que chegaram! Querem algum lanche? – perguntou com um sorriso.

-Sim! – respondemos juntos.

-Ajudando o Naruto com a lição Sai? – perguntou antes de sair.

-Sim oka-san! – respondi com um sorriso.

-Ah que bom! Faz tempo que não vejo vocês dois tão juntos, boa sorte! – ela saiu, Naruto sorriu.

-Ela nem sabe o quanto – e me beijou novamente, rápido, sem línguas.

-Naruto! – falei em total protesto a sua ação.

-Calma, ela foi fazer os lanches... – e sorriu cínico.

Passamos a tarde juntos, fingia ajudar na sua lição.

_Os meses e os anos se passaram, __**os dois continuaram juntos.**_

_Sai teve que fazer faculdade, __**Naruto foi atrás do seu irmão.**_

_Sai teve que sair de casa e morar fora, __**Naruto implorou para sua mãe para poder ir mora com ele.**_

_Os dois foram morar juntos, brigando, se amando, por que eles eram irmãos, mas acima de todos e tudo, dentro de quatro paredes, __**eles eram amantes, unidos por um amor único e especial, numa irmandade estranha e feliz.**_

* * *

><p><em>Olá pessoas! Vim avisar que quero reviews tá? Vamos, nao doi e deixa uma autora feliz! *-*<em>

_E ah... não tem a aquela parte que o Sai diz que adora aquela posição.. influencia minha, nao é ele, sou eu que amo. *¬* [comentário totalmente desnecessário]_


End file.
